


Delayed Reactions

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Scott/Hope side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott walks in on Luis and a hook-up and proceeds to get his entire worldview turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            By the time the cab dropped him off, the street was deserted - it was nearly 3am, no surprise there. Scott tried to be as quiet as possible - last time he woke up Luis in the middle of the night he had charged out with a baseball bat. Scott locked the door behind him, dropped his bag, and started creeping towards his room.

            The light in the kitchen was on.

            There was a man in the kitchen.

            There was a naked man in the kitchen.

            There was a very well-built, very naked man in the kitchen drinking a Gatorade.

            He stared.

            The very naked man in the kitchen stared back.

            “Uh,” Scott said. “Hi?”

            “Oh you must be Scott,” the man said with a smile. “I’m Tom, we thought you were at your girlfriend’s all night.”

            “Uh,” Scott tried again. “What?”

            “Ay, Tómas,” Luis’ voice came from the open door to his bedroom. At least, it sounded like Luis but his voice was in a low sultry tone that Scott had never actually heard before. “Don’t tell me you fell asleep out there. I know I wore you out but I didn’t think we’d gone that hard ye— Scotty!” Luis went from leaning languidly against his door to hopping behind it.

            He was also naked.

            “Uh, hi,” Scott said.

            “Sorry for the show bro, thought you were at Hope’s.” Luis said.

            “No! Yeah! Scott said. “I, uh, I was! And I am! I just… uh, forgot my… my phone charger!” he said, grasping for the closest thing to him. “And now I got it! So I’m gonna just… go back! To Hope’s! Where I was! Yeah!”

            He tried his best not to seem like he was fleeing, but to be honest he’s not sure how well he pulled it off.

 

            “Why you needin’ a ride to your girl’s place at 3 in the morning?” Dave demanded once Scott got in the car. “I’m an insomniac, not a taxi.”

            “Well you did come,” Scott pointed out. Dave glared.

            “I thought you were gonna do something fun! Luis ain’t even here, what’s up?”

            “Oh, he had a… date over, I walked in an figured I’d give them some privacy.”

            “She fine?” Dave asked.

            Scott tried and failed to buckle his seatbelt twice as he fumbled for a response - he was too tired for this.

            “He was with a dude wasn’t he? He was with a dude and you freaked out,” Dave decided, voice heavy with judgment.

            “I did not freak out!” Scott protested.

            “You’re only wearing one shoe, man.” Dave said.

            “I didn’t freak out!” Scott repeated. “Could you please just give me a ride to Hope’s?”

            “Man I hate driving out there,” Dave grumbled. “Everyone always watches me drive by like I’m gonna pop someone.”

            Scott snorted as he pulled out his phone to text Hope.

            “You don’t think I could pop someone?” Dave demanded, insulted. “I could pop someone if I had to… pop your homophobic ass for freaking out on your bro.”

            “I didn’t — ! I’m not — ! Dude shut up, I was just surprised! I wasn’t expecting some Old Spice guy look-a-like to be dropping trou in my kitchen at three in the morning!”

            “Mhmm,” Dave said.           

            “How long has Luis been hooking up with guys anyway?” Scott asked.

            “Psh — probably since he figured out how his dick worked,” Dave replied.

            “Dude.”

            “What? Ain’t my fault you don’t pay attention!”

            “I pay attention!” Scott protested.

            “You do not,” Dave replied. “How do you think we met Kurt?”

            “What? Luis and Kurt?” Scott squeaked.

            “Yeah - that’s you not freakin out,” Dave scoffed.

            “It was one-time thing,” Kurt piped up from the backseat. “I never look for something serious.”

            “Jesus!” Scott exclaimed, jumping in his seat. “How long have you been back there?” he asked, struggling against the now-buckled seatbelt to turn around.

            “Whole time,” Kurt repeated.

            A beat of silence followed.

            “Okay. Maybe I don’t pay as close attention as I thought,” Scott allowed.

            “You think?” Dave replied.

 

            “Scott what the hell, it’s like 4 in the morning,” Hope greeted as she opened door.

            “I had to work late and I missed you?” Scott offered with a wide smile.

            “Right,” she replied, rolling her eyes. She let him in and Scott heard Dave’s sedan take off. “You caught a ride with your crime buddies at three in the morning? Do I want to know?” she asked, crinkling her nose. Scott leaned forward and kissed her nose - it was too adorable when she did that.

            “All the Ubers were asleep?” he said with a grin.

            “At least it’s not that godawful van,” Hope allowed, locking the door.

            “Hey - I love that van,” Scott pouted. He slipped off his shoes and set down his bag. “That van was —“

            Hope had dropped her robe.

            “You were saying?” She asked with a wicked grin. Scott stopped talking and lurched forward to pin her to the door.

            “And here I thought you didn’t want me here,” he said.

            “Can’t have to getting too comfortable,” She growled back.

           

            “What are you thinking about?” Hope asked, twisting her fingers through his hair the next morning.

            “Hm? Oh, just Luis,” he replied..

            “How sweet.”

            “Very funny,” he replied. “No, I just walked in on him and a guy the other day, I’m not sure how to bring it up.”

            “Luis, really?” Hope clarified, eyebrows raised. Giving his hair one last tug, she rolled out of bed. “Never would’ve thought.”

            “Yeah, apparently he’s bi or something, everyone else seemed to — wait, what do you mean?” Scott cut himself off, propping himself up a bit on his elbows.

            “I know he’s your best friend and everything, but he’s kind of… simple,” Hope replied, pulling a crisp dress from her closet. “I’m just surprised he’d even consider a same-sex relationship, furthermore engage in one.”

            “He’s a lot smarter than people give him credit for,” Scott said with a small frown. “And I don’t think there’s an I.Q. limit on sex.”

            “Oh Scott, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Hope said, leaning back over the bed to caress his cheek.

            “What are you doing anyway?” Scott asked. “It’s Saturday.”

            “I have a few things I need to do at the office,” Hope replied. “Which means I need a shower.”

            “Can’t you skip?” Scott asked. “Let’s just stay in bed all day.” he tried to adjust so his pose was inviting. “Eh?”

            “No Scott,” she said with a soft grin. “I have _other_ things to do today.”

            “Cute,” he told her. She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

            “Could you start the coffee machine on your way out?” she asked, walking to the bathroom door.

            “Yeah,” Scott replied. “Hey, you sure you don’t want some company in there?”

            Hope paused, hand on the handle, and turned back to him. “Well how could I say no to that?” she replied with a smile. “Come on.”

            Scott nearly fell off the bed in his haste to untangle himself from the sheets.

 

            “Hey man! Thought I was going to be able to get through the game without you ragging on me,” Luis greeted.

            “The Giants suck,” Scott replied automatically. “There, got that out of the way.”

            “You suck,” Luis replied automatically.

            “Your face sucks.”

            “That’s not what your momma was sayin’ last night!” Luis cackled. Scott rolled his eyes, unable to stop his grin, and tossed Luis a beer.

            “Speaking of last night,” Scott said as he flopped down on the couch next to him. “Sorry for walking in on you.”

            “It’s okay man, sorry I didn’t give you a head’s up or anything,” Luis said. “We’ll try the sock on the door or something’ next time.”

            “Or just a text,” Scott suggested with a grin - brain stumbling on ‘we’ll’ and ‘next time’, “Seriously though - hope I didn’t freak him out.”

            “Tom didn’t really mind bro, think he might have some of that exhibition in him - he’s not really self-conscious,” Luis assured him with an extra wiggle of his eyebrows.

            “I could see that,” Scott decided. He considered himself a pretty well-built guy but he didn’t have abs like that. Anyone with abs like that couldn’t be self-conscious.

            Vaguely he wondered if that was a selling point. Personally, he liked his partners softer around the edges - Hope was fit and it was hot as hell but she wasn’t big on cuddling and he’d gotten a sharp elbow to the ribs more than once. Tom sort of seems like he’d be like that - like you’d hurt yourself if you hugged him too hard.

            This was a weird line of thought. Scott mentally pulled himself back.

          “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” he said. “Is it serious?”

            “Psh,” Luis replied, scrunching up his face as Scott took another drag of his beer. “We’re not really a thing, we just hook up sometimes. Tom’s never lookin’ for anything long term.”

            Scott blinked, Kurt had said something like that too.

            “Are you?” he asked.

            “Nah,” Luis scoffed. “Can’t keep a good dog chained, man.” he said with a grin, “Oh - HOME RUN BABY!” he exclaimed suddenly, hoping up from the couch to cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

            “Guess what?” Hope said, trailing her fingers across his cheek.

            “Mm, what?” Scott asked, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

            “An old friend of mine from college is having an engagement party next Sunday,” Hope said. “I thought we could spend all day Saturday at my private tailor getting you all shined up to show off.”

            “I can’t,” Scott told her. “It’s my weekend with Cassie - I get to spend the whole weekend with her.”

            “Oh, of course,” Hope said. “I completely forgot, sorry.”

            “That’s okay,” Scott told her with a grin. “If your big brain forgot something thanks to my hot lovin’ I see that as a compliment.”

            Hope rolled her eyes but was smiling.

            “Hey,” Scott said, shifting a bit. “Do you want to come over for dinner that weekend?”

            “Oh Scott, I don’t know,” Hope replied with a soft frown. “I don’t want to intrude on your time together.”

            “It’s not intruding,” Scott assured her, covering one of her hands with his. “Cassie loves you - she thinks you’re the coolest of cool.”

            “Cooler than you?” Hope clarified with a smirk.

            “No one is cooler than me, babe.” Scott told her solemnly.

            “Don’t call me babe,” Hope told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And I’ll think about it. Where are you staying?”

            “Uh,” Scott said, blinking. “My apartment? Where else?”

            “Well it’s just… you live in a weird part of town with an ex-con,” Hope said.

            “I’m an ex-con,” Scott pointed out.

            “Right, of course, wasn’t thinking again,” Hope said with a smile.

            “I don’t really think of Luis like that, and no one does after they spend a little time with him,” Scott said.

            “I know Scott,” Hope assured him.

            “And he was in for less time than I was,” he pointed out.

            “I know Scott,” Hope repeated, lightly pressing a kiss to his lips. Any further words died in his throat and he smiled drowsily at her in the morning light.

            “Hi,” he said.

            “Hi,” she replied, leaning down for another kiss.              

           

 

            “We’re home!” Scott called as he walked into the apartment.

            “We’re home!” Cassie echoed from his arms with a giggle. Scott spun her around once and set her on the ground- closing the door behind them with his foot.

            “So Pumpkin, what do you want to do first?”

            “Uhh,” Cassie pondered, playing with the strap of her backpack. “Let’s bake cookies!”

            “Okay,” Scott said. “No eating them ’till after dinner though.”

            “Daddy,” Cassie whined.

            “Cassie,” Scott replied with an exaggerated pout. Cassie sighed automatically.

            “Can I lick the bowl?” she asked plaintively.

            “We can share,” Scott decided. Cassie nodded.

            “Deal,” she said. Scott couldn’t help it, his daughter was too cute, he swooped down and gave her a big hug, pressing kisses to her face. “Da-addyyyyy, we have cookies to make!” She protested around her giggles.

            “Did I hear cookies?” Luis called, coming in from the patio.

            “Tío Luis!” Cassie exclaimed. She ran over and Luis knelt down to catch her in a hug.

            “Hey Munchkin,” he said.

            “We’re gonna make cookies!” Cassie told him. “What’re your favorite kind?”   

            “I’m a fan of chocolate chip,” Luis told her, still crouched at her eye level.

            “Me too!” She exclaimed, whirling around. “Daddy, do we have stuff for chocolate chip?” Scott wasn’t sure but behind Cassie, Luis nodded and gave him the ‘ok’ sign.

            “We sure do,” he said.

            “Yay! Okay, let’s go— “ she started.

            “Not so fast Pumpkin,” Scott said, walking over and ruffling her hair a little. “Go put your stuff in the room and wash your hands.”

            “But —“

            “Cassie,” he said.

            “Fine,” she said, sprinting off to Scott’s room.

            “I’ll help you get the stuff out bro,” Luis said.

            “Thanks by the way,” Scott said. “I knew she’d want to bake - Maggie just taught her how to make snickerdoodles - but totally blanked on actually picking anything up.”

            “No prob, You’ve been major stressing about this all month - I figured you might need some back up.”

            “Daddy!” Cassie called from the bathroom, “You gotta wash your hands too!”

            “She’s right Scotty,” Luis said with a smirk. “Very important.”

            Scott rolled his eyes as he flipped on the kitchen faucet and made sure to flick water at him.

            “Oh! So that’s how it is?” Luis asked, he leaned close to the water and flicked some back at Scott. Scott retaliated.

            “Boys!” Cassie scolded from the doorway - every inch her mother’s daughter with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

            “Sorry Cassie,” they intoned.

            “Alright, I’m gonna take off. Nice to see you Munchkin,” Luis said, wiping his hands off with a rag as he walked from the kitchen.

            “What?” Cassie said, “you’re not gonna stay?”

            “Nah, you guys don’t need me crashing your day - I’m gotta go help my cousin set up his Tivo,” Luis said.

            “But - but Daddy never puts enough chocolate chips in!” Cassie protested.

            “Sweetie, Luis doesn’t have to stay,” Scott said, stepping in before Cassie could break out the tears. “And of course he knows he is totally welcome to.” he added, emphasizing the last part for Luis’ benefit.

            Luis caught his eyes and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. Scott furrowed his eyebrows and gave a tiny nod - because of course Luis could join them, what the hell.

            “Alright, I supposed I can’t say no to cookies,” Luis said with a smile. Cassie gave a little hop.

            “Yay! Okay, you can pre-heat the oven ‘cause Mommy says I’m not old ’nough yet.”

            “You got it, Boss,” Luis said. “What temperature?”

            Cassie hurried over to the counter, pulling a chair along to stand on. Scott followed her as as started flipping though the cookbook, pausing on a page with cartoon cookies drawn on it.

            “350,” he muttered to her.

            “350!” She told Luis, voice brimming with confidence. Scott grinned and pressed a kiss to her head as she instructed him to grab the eggs.

 

            “Hey,” Scott said, later, sitting next to Luis on the couch. Cassie had conked out after baking the cookies and a healthy snack. She was currently fast asleep in Scott’s bed.

            “She out?” Luis asked.

            “Like a light,” Scott replied. “You can leave if you want to, sorry if she sort of guilted you there - she gets that from her mom.”

            Luis turned his laugh into a quiet cough.

            “I don’t know man that was some Grade-A, Lang-Style puppy dog eyes she was hittin’ me with.”

            “Seriously though,” Scott said.

            “Don’t sweat it, I like hanging with you guys,” Luis said. “I just don’t wanna get in the way - and I know Jim and Maggie ain’t fonda the idea of me hanging around.”

            “Well I don’t like Jim, so they can deal,” Scott replied. “And don’t even worry about it, I like having you around and so does Cassie. You’re always welcome.”

            “Thanks man,” Luis said.

            “In fact,” Scott said, shifting, “Hope’s coming over for dinner tomorrow, do you want to stay for it? She’s only met Cassie a few times and I know she’s a bit nervous. If you’re there too it might take some of the pressure off.”

            “I don’t know Scotty,” Luis said with a rare frown.

            “What’s not to know? It’ll be fun,” Scott said.

            “Bro, your honey don’t like me,” Luis said.

            “Sure she does!”

            “Hey it’s cool, not everyone can handle me.”

            “Okay,” Scott said slowly. “Even if that’s true, it’s probably because she doesn’t know you that well!”

            “Bro,” Luis repeated.

            “Come on, you’re my best friend - it’s really important to me that she see how awesome you are and vice versa!” Scott insisted. Luis hesitated, but after a few seconds he nodded.

            “Alright man, how could I say no to free food.”

            “Really?” Scott asked.

            “I’ll be there,” Luis said.

            “You don’t mind?”

            “Nah, I’ll even help you cook homie, we all know you need the help.”

            “Thanks man,” Scott said with a smile.

            “Of course, I got your back” Luis said.

            “Hey,” Scott replied, leaning forward to put a hand on his shoulder. “I got your back too, alright?”

            “I know,” Luis replied.


	3. Chapter 3

            From the time he woke up the next morning - unceremoniously rolling off the couch around seven - Scott was rushing. He was cleaning the apartment, deciding and re-deciding on a menu, calling Dave for advice about wine, giving up on Dave and texting Luis for advice about wine, taking Cassie to the gourmet grocery store where she charmed a free sample out of every employee they met, and navigating traffic all afternoon. By the time they made it back to the apartment, Scott was exhausted. He robotically put the groceries away and sat Cassie at the table with a banana and a coloring book.

            That’s how Luis found them a few minutes later - Cassie calmly eating her snack and coloring in Captain America while Scott sat with his head resting on the cool table.

            “Dang bro, you look wiped!” He said, walking over.

            “Shh, Daddy’s tired,” Cassie told him in a hushed voice.

            “I can see that,” Luis said. “What’re you working on Cassie?”

            “It’s the Avengers! But I’m coloring Cap in blue ‘cause I have FOUR different blues,” Cassie informed him.

            “Nice! I like the stripes,” Luis said.

            “Thank-you.”

            “Did you and your dad have lunch?”

            “We got Macaroni and Cheese at the deli bu’ I ate most of it,” Cassie said, whispering the second part. There was the sound of footsteps and Luis nudged Scott’s shoulder.

            “Yo Scotty.”

            “I’m awake,” Scott said, pulling himself to sit upright.

            “You gonna crash before she gets here, bro.” Luis said. He sat a banana down in front of him.

            “Wh— but,” Scott started.

            “Eat it dude, can’t impress your girlfriend if you’re passed out,” Luis told him with a grin. “my sous chef and I can start the food.”

            “Milk too,” Cassie said with a frown, “He needs milk.”

            “Very good point,” Luis said. He grabbed glass and Cassie shuffled to grab the milk carton. A glass of milk was unceremoniously placed next to the banana.

            “Drink all of that,” Cassie told him, “Gives you healthy teeth an’ bones.”

            “Thanks honey,” Scott told her.

            “You’re welcome, Sweetums,” Luis offered from the sink. Cassie giggled and Scott rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile.

           

            “Okay! She just texted she’s a few minutes out,” Scott said, clapping his hands together and glancing around.

            “Bro you need to chill, it’s gonna be great,” Luis said. He was leaning against his door frame and for a second, Scott’s brain flashed to weeks ago - Luis posed against he door frame naked and sweaty. Scott’s brain skipped a beat because he didn’t need this right now. Luis had moved in front of him, adjusting his collar. “Seriously - stop freakin’, you n’ Hope have been good for ages now, I don’t think one night’s gonna ruin it.

            “You sound like Maggie,” Scott grumbled, messing with his shirt cuffs.

            “Other than dumping my home boy, she’s a smart lady,” Luis said. “And stop messing with your shirt dude, studies show the ladies like it when you roll up your sleeves to show off the guns.”

            “She’s seen me - “ Scott cut off, glancing to check that Cassie, on the couch with a picture book, wasn’t listening in. He dropped his voice anyway, “naked. I don’t think it will make a difference.”

            “It’s science bro, roll ‘em up,” Luis instructed, walking over to the couch. There was a knock on the door and Scott jumped, shoving up his sleeves hastily as he walked to open it.

            Deep breath in, deep breath out.

            “Hey,” he greeted as he opened the door. Hope smiled, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

            “Hi Scott,” Hope replied, allowing herself to be pulled in for a kiss. “Hi Cassie.”

            “Hi Hope,” Cassie said. Her voice was muffled as she had ducked below the arm of the couch - peering over shyly.

            “How are you today?” Hope asked.

            “Good,” Cassie replied. Handing off her bag to Scott, Hope walked over and crouched down next to the couch.

            “Did you do anything fun?” she asked.

            “Daddy and I went shopping,” Cassie replied. “An-and Tío Luis and I played finger paints.”

            “Really?” Hope replied with a large gasp. “I love finger paints!” Cassie straightened up with a wide smile.

            “Do you wanna see?” she asked, hopping off the couch.

            “Of course!” Hope replied. Cassie beamed.

            “Okay! I’ll go get them!” she exclaimed, darting off to Scott’s room.

            “Man I have a cute kid,” Scott observed.

            “Yes you do,” Hope replied with a smile, standing back up. “Hi Luis,” she added.

            “Hey Hope,” Luis replied.

            “Here!” Cassie said excited, running over and holding up her painting.

            “Very pretty,” Hope told her, “Very blue!”

            “Yeah!” Cassie replied, “Tío Luis says artists use blue for sad, but I like blue so my blue’s happy!”

            “That’s great, Cassie. Do you want to be an artist when you grow up?” Hope asked.

            “Noo,” Cassie replied. “I’m gonna be a super hero like Falcon!”

            “Oh?” Hope said, surprised. Scott held back a groan - Maggie was going to kill him, she was going to murder him dead for being a bad influence.

            “Yeah,” Cassie said, warming to the subject. “An’ I’ll be like daddy but instead of being little I’ll just get real big and just pick up the bad guys ‘an tell them to stop. Il’l be, uh, I’ll be Giant-Girl!”

            “Let’s wash up for dinner!” Scott said loudly. “Sweetie, go put your painting away and wash your hands.”

            “… okay,” Cassie said after a pause. She took Hope’s hand. “Come on, we gotta wash our hands,” she said, leading them to the bathroom. Hope shot Scott a grin and a wink as she followed.

            Luis rose and walked to the kitchen.

            “They seem to be getting on great,” he said. “You sure you don’t want me to take off?”

            “No man, stay!” Scott said. “Wait - do you want to leave?”

            “Nah, I don’t mind sticking’ around,” Luis replied. “Just making’ sure.” Scott nodded, and his mind drifted for a second to that low tone Luis had taken when talking to Tom.

            Jesus what was wrong with him today?

            “Hey Scotty,” Luis said with a smirk, “Wash your hands.” Scott rolled his eyes but flipped on the faucet.

            “You too, you hooligan,” he said. Luis shrugged and grabbed the soap. “So is Cassie in her blue period?” Scott asked. Luis laughed.

            “We were learning ‘bout making colors and she got pumped about the different kinds of blue,” he explained. “Blue is her favorite this week.”

            “Oh, exploring the color wheel,” Scott said.

            “Daddy! Did you wash your hands?” Cassie asked, coming into the kitchen.

            “Yep,” he told her.

            “Tío Luis?” she asked sternly.

            “Yes ma’am,” he told her with a smile, showing her his hands. She nodded.

 

            Scott had been relegated to the living room with Cassie and her blocks - Hope practically shoving him out so she could do dishes.

            “Daddy?” Cassie asked, carefully placing a block on the top of her pile. “Can I have a cutie?”

            “You are a cutie,” Scott told her. Cassie sighed.

            “Please?” she added.

            “Sure thing sweetie, be right back,” he said, standing. He walked into the kitchen, where it was dead silent aside from the running water. He’s really thought they’d find something to talk about when it was just the two of them - dinner had basically been Hope, Scott, and Cassie.

            “Hey guys,” He said. Luis jumped, but Hope must have heard him coming. “Need any help?”

            “We’ve just finished,” Hope told him. She wiped off her hands and walked over to give him a kiss. “and I need to get going.”

            “Oh,” Scott said. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, I need to make an appearance at the party. Thank you for having me, though.”

            “Thank you for coming,” Scott said quietly. “I know it was no fancy party.”

            “Much more enjoyable, I promise,” Hope informed him with a smile.

            “You’re leaving?” Cassie asked, walking over. Hope crouched down.

            “I’m afraid so,” she told her. Cassie frowned.

            “Can I have a hug?” she asked. Hope smiled.

            “You definitely can,” she said, opening her arms.

            “Bye,” Cassie said into her shoulder.

            “Goodnight Cassie,” Hope said, straightening up.

            “I’ll walk you out,” Scott said, following her out the door.

            “Thanks,” she said quietly.

            It was a silent walk down the stairs.

            “I hope you had a good time,” Scott said.

            “I did,” she replied.

            It was quiet again.

            “Look, Scott — “

            “Hey, so — “ they spoke up at the same time. Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

            “Sorry, you go,” he said. She nodded and bit her lip for a second. She let out a long breath.

            “Never mind,” she said, touching his arm lightly. “Have a good night, Scott.”

            “You too,” he told her. Hope got into her car and drove away and Scott watched feeling disoriented.

            He spent another minute watching the road, scratching his head as he finally turned around and walked back up the stairs to the apartment.

            “Daddy, wait!” Cassie shouted as soon as he opened the door. Scott froze - one foot in the air.

            There were couch cushions and pillows littering the floor. Luis was perched on a kitchen chair and Cassie - outfitted in a pink bike helmet and matching knee and elbow pads - was on the couch.

            “Is the floor lava?” he guessed. She giggled and nodded. Scott grinned, shutting the door behind him. “Then you’d better get read for the lava monster!” he said, charging forward.

            “No!” Cassie shouted between giggles. She hopped to a couch cushion but Scott got to her anyway, scooping her up onto his shoulders with a lava-monster roar.


	4. Chapter 4

            Scott had been stuck in his dream all night - he was in his old house, his and Maggie’s first, and every time he tried to leave he walked through the front door and back in. The longer it went on, the more uneasy he got, until he felt like his nerves were at their breaking point. Scott could feel the house growing as he shrank further and further down, a woman was screaming, and Cassie was screaming, and that — wasn’t a part of his dream.

            “”Cassie!” he shouted, jolting awake. He stumbled off the couch and down to his room - nearly colliding with Luis who came busting out of his own room with his bat. Scott ran into the room, Cassie was curled up in the blankets sobbing.

            “Daddy!” she cried. Scott swooped onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

            “Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay,” he soothed, rubbing her back as his arms tightened around him.

            “It was the yellow man,” she sobbed. “He took you!”

            “I’m so sorry Cassie,” Scott said, pulling her closer. “I’m so so sorry. He’s gone now, we’re all okay,” he murmured in to her hair. He was pulled from his thoughts a few beats later by Luis peeking in the door - his bat discarded.

            “All clear,” he said.

            “See sweetie,” Scott said softly. “We’re all okay, no one else is here.” he rubbed circles on her back as her sobs dissolved into sniffles and Luis walked over and crouched down.

            “It’s okay Munchkin, just us,” he assured her.

            Digging her hands into Scott’s shirt, Cassie turned slightly to look at him. Then, with another sob, she reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck in a hug. Luis looked shocked, but automatically wrapped his arms to steady her.

            “It’s okay,” he repeated quietly.

            “Do you want to try sleeping again?” Scott asked. Cassie sniffled.

            “Okay,” she said.

            “There’s my brave girl,” he said. She crawled back into the bed and Scott smoothed out the blankets and tucked her in securely.

            “Can you stay?” Cassie whispered. “Just ’till I fall asleep?”

            “Of course,” Scott said. He sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair from her face. “I’m right here.”

 

            A few hours later, Scott drifted awake. Cassie was still out cold, thank god, and his alarm clock read 6 which was probably a reasonable time to wake up - not like he was going to be able to get more sleep anyway, he felt like a zombie. He carefully stood and, pressing a kiss to Cassie’s forehead, walked out to the hallway - carefully shutting the door behind him.

            He managed to poke at the coffee machine until it started brewing, and he sat to wait. He must have drifted off because the next thin he was aware of was Luis nudging him and sliding a mug of coffee in his hands.

            “Oh geez,” Scott yawned, “what time is it?”

            “The asscrack of dawn, bro,” Luis replied. “Not even seven.”

            “I just couldn’t get any real sleep,” Scott said, frowning at his coffee mug.

            “What’s up?” Luis asked.

            “I’m the worst dad ever,” Scott replied.

            “Woah Scotty - you know that ain’t true,” Luis said, eyebrows rising.

            “I was locked up for nearly half of my daughter’s life. And then, when I do finally get to spend time with her, I bring a madman threatening her life!”

            “That ain’t your fault,” Luis said.

            “How?” Scott said. “I appreciate the support, but —“

            “Look dude, I know he’s your honey’s old man and all, but the Doc was manipulating you from the get go.”

            “Luis,” Scott said.

            “For real, he tricked us into stealin’ the suit, called the cops on ya when you brought it back, tricked you into breakin’ out of the cell he put you in. Like, Scotty, what were you gonna do - go back to jail? No way man, he had you.”

            “I still said yes,” Scott said quietly. Luis let out a long breath.

            “Either way bro, I’d bet Cassie’d rather have you here than back in prison - nightmare or no,” Luis said.

            “I hope so,” Scott said quietly, frowning into his coffee. Luis nudged his shoulder again.

            “For the record, I think you’re a bomb-ass dad.”

            “Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's a bit of an ass in this chapter, he'll pay for it don't worry. Also taking this moment to give a thanks to the people reading! Honestly 3 kudos is 3 more than I thought I'd get, so thank-you.

            “Damn,” Dave said after Scott tipped the delivery guy. “Is that a garment bag, man? What you got going on that’s so fancy?”

            “I don’t know,” Scott said. He pulled off the note attached to the hanger. “Oh, it’s a tux for the Gala thing tonight. Apparently a rented one would be unacceptable.”

            “Shoot boy, your sugar momma treats you good!” Luis said with a low whistle. Scott flushed.

            “That’s not — shut up,” he grumbled. “At least I have a date tonight,” he added to the chorus of ‘oooh’s.

            “Scotty please,” Luis scoffed. “Daddy’s got a date tonight.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Oh yeah - fancy too, breaking’ out the tie and even some freakin’ cufflinks. We’re going’ to that fancy sushi place on Peña street.”

            “Damn. Raw fish is the fanciest of fancy,” Dave said with wide eyes.

            Was it with Tom? Scott’s brain instantly forgot anything else. Luis had said they didn’t really have a thing, but had that changed? Scott shoved past his own brain to act like a sane human being and ask his best friend about his date.

            “Hope it’s not another guy,” his mouth said instead.

            What.

            What the fuck.

            What did he just say?

            What words just came out of his mouth?

            “Wha — Scotty, are you sayin’ you got a problem with me bringin’ guys home?” Luis clarified. He was still grinning, but something in his tone was a little off, and Scott scrambled to apologize.

            “Yes.”

            Or whatever the opposite of that was. Scott heard himself saying it with a cold horror and Dave muttered something that sounded like ‘oh shit’. “I mean no!” Scott finally managed to say, “of course not! Not like that! I just meant I don’t want to see it!” Scott had officially lost his mind, and Luis’ face had shut down.

            “I’ll tell you what,” he said. His tone was a forced kind of cheerful Scott had never heard before - particularly not directed at him. “In the future you can stay at Hope’s, an’ I’ll let you know when the pad’s a homosexuality-free zone.”

            “That’s not what I meant!” Scott exclaimed, scrambling to try and stop Luis from leaving. “Luís!” He was already out the door and Kurt grabbed Scott’s arm to stop him from following.

            “You done enough,” Kurt said. “Give him time.”

            “And figure your shit out,” Dave bit out as the two followed Luís out.

            “Shit,” Scott said as the door slammed shut behind them. “Shit!” He started pacing, pulling at his hair “Shit. Shit shit shit - WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!”

            He punched the door.

            The door won.

 

            Two hours and a wrist brace later, Scott dialed up the first love of his life.

            “Scott?” Maggie said, confused. “Cassie’s at tiny tykes tae kwon do right now.”

            “Tae kwon do? really? Cool,” Scott said. “And no, I need to talk to you actually.”

            “What about?” She asked. Scott didn’t think her apprehensive tone was warranted.

            “I sort of turned into a giant asshole,” Scott said. “I accidentally walked in on Luis with some guy a few weeks ago and I’ve been really weird about it.”

            “What?” Maggie said. “You caught Luis cheating on you and you’re worried you’re being _weird_ about it? Screw him!”

            “Woah, what?” Scott said, cutting her off. “What are you talking about? I’m not dating Luis!”

            “Oh,” Maggie said.

            “Why on earth would you think that?” Scott asked.

            “Cassie said you were?” Maggie said, “And she’s 7, but she seemed pretty sure.”

            “Huh,” Scott said. “Okay, well, no, we’re not… that’s going to be a weird conversation later.”

            “Okay, so, aside from that awkward landmine, what’s the issue?” Maggie asked.

            “I don’t know!” Scott said. “I’m losing it! I’ve been all awkward and turned into a homophobic idiot!”

            “What? Scott give yourself a little more credit.”

            “I said, and I quote, ‘I just don’t want to see it,’ Mags.” Scott said. “I was like two sentences away from throwing in a ‘not that there’s anything wrong with that’ to the mix.”

            “Scott, what the hell?” Maggie said.

            “I don’t know!” Scott exclaimed.

            “You were a groomsmen at Jacob and Deshawn’s wedding! You roomed with them for three years and actually were the one to get them together,” Maggie said.

            ‘I know!” Scott said. “I don’t know what happened. I just keep thinking about Luis with… Tom or whoever and I get really uncomfortable! I turned into an asshole!”

            “Hm,” Maggie replied. She was probably twisting her hair around a finger - she always did that when she was overthinking something.

            “I thought I’d have more warning before I turned into my father,” Scott said mournfully.

            “Okay, stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Maggie snapped. “Go apologize!”

            “I’ve tried, he won’t talk to me,” Scott said. “He’s ignoring my calls and he’s not at any of his usual haunts.”

            “First opportunity then,” Maggie said. Scott nodded and then realized he was nodding at the phone. “Second thing… Scott, it kind of sounds like you’re jealous maybe?”

            “Jealous? Of what - his sex life? Hope and I are fine sexually.” Scott said. “In fact —“

            “Scott! Hi, it’s me your ex-wife?” Maggie interrupted.

            “Sorry,” Scott said with a wince. “Point is, I don’t have anything to be jealous of.”

            “Just offering an opinion,” Maggie said. “I gotta go - Cassie’s class gets out soon and I’m on carpool. Good luck Scott.”

            “Thanks Mag, you too,” Scott said with a sigh. He hung up and dropped the phone, going back to face plant on the couch.

 

            Dave was right, he is a homophobic asshole. When had this happened? He was the worst friend in the universe, and he kind of wanted to punch himself in the face.

            “Scott,” Hope said. Abruptly he realized he’d been sitting the car for nearly a minute. “Everything okay?”

            “What?” he said, “No, yeah, I’m sorry, everything is fine. You look so beautiful,” he added, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

            “Thanks, you look nice too,” she said with a smile. “Glad the measurements worked. Sure you’re okay?”

            “Just having some sort of nervous breakdown,” he assured her.

            “Oh, well if that’s all…” Hope said, arching an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

            Luis was not on a date with Tom, Scott realized, because Scott was about 99% sure that the man in the soft grey suit at the gala was Tom. Scott felt his stomach drop and he looked around for an escape - maybe Hope wanted to dance, or —

            “Tom!” Hope called, extending an arm in a wave. The man - definitely Tom - turned around and smiled, walking over.

            “Hope Van Dyne as I live and breathe,” he said, elegantly bowing down and kissing her hand.

            See, if Scott had tried shit like that he’d have been slapped.

            “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said with a wide smile. “Scott, this is Tom Foster - when we were kids his dad was partners with mine. Tom, this is Scott.”

            She never introduced him as her boyfriend, and Scott tried not to let it bother him for the most part but all of the sudden it was nearly unbearable.

            “Hello,” he said tightly. His hands were clenched - when had that happened - and he had to consciously relax them before accepting the handshake. Tom grinned as they shook hands.

            “I think we’ve met,” he said lightly. “How’s Luis doing?”

            “Great,” Scott replied. His voice sounded like he was in the freaking desert. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Good, he’s good. Big date tonight.”

            “Good for him,” Tom said warmly - not a trace of dishonesty in his face.

            “You know Luis?” Hope asked.

            “Oh, we go back,” Tom said lowly, sending a wink their way. For some reason, Scott felt his throat get tight. He pulled at his collar.

            “Never would have guessed,” Hope said. “Hey, is your dad here? I should probably go say hi.”

            “Oh Hope, you know me - avoiding him is my specialty,” Tom said, taking an elegant sip of his champagne. “But yes, he’s around here somewhere.”

            “Oh Tom,” Hope said with a sigh, “Come on.”

            “Do you want to be the pot or the kettle this time?” Tom asked. Hope laughed.

            “Alright asshole, but that’s fair,” she said.

            “Are you alright there, Scotty?” Tom asked. “You look a little off.”

            Scott’s stomach lurched at the nickname, and he flinched away from Tom’s hand. “I just need a little air,” he said stiffly.

            “There’s a balcony over there,” Tom said, gesturing. “Are you sure you’re — ?” but Scott was already striding off.

            Hope caught up to him barely a minute later as Scott stood leaning over the balcony railing.

            “What the hell was that?” She demanded.

            “What the hell was what?” Scott asked, not turning around.

            “That!” Hope exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to punch Tom or puke on him!”

            Scott ran a hand through his hair. All of his nerves felt shot and he couldn’t figure out why.

            “I don’t… know,” he said. Hope reached out and fixed his bow tie, straightening his collar where he had pulled it askew. Scott felt his breath go short again and his mind flashed back to Luis fixing his collar and lecturing him on his sleeves.

            Shit.

            “Scott. Talk to me,” Hope said.

            “I think we should break up,” he blurted out automatically. Hope stared at him, clearly stunned for a second before she started laughing.

            “Oh my god,” she said.

            “Uh… Hope?” Scott tried. She waved an arm at him, using the other to hold onto her side.

            “Sorry, no, I’m not upset,” she said, clearing her throat to steady her voice. “It’s just, I’ve been trying to figure out if we work since we first started hooking up.”

            “What?” Scott clarified.

            “I like you Scott, but I don’t think we want the same things.”

            “Oh,” Scott said. “huh.”

            “I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “No, geeze, I’m sorry.”

            They stood in silence; the faint noises from the gala the only sound for a few beats.

            “I’m gonna take off,” Scott said. “But I’ll see you later; we’ll test out the suits or something.”

            “Do you need a ride?” Hope asked, frowning.

            “Nah, there are taxis everywhere down here,” Scott assured her with a shrug.

            “Scott…” Hope said. She paused before sighing and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “Have a good night.” Scott nodded as she turned and went back inside. Scott waited a minute before following, weaving through the crowd and out the front door.

            Looking up the street, there were no cabs, but… well, he did actually know where Luis was tonight. Maybe he could apologize, it was just about a block away.

            What the hell was he doing? His brain flashed back to Luis fixing his collar, grinning at him.

            Shit.

            No he wasn’t suddenly homophobic, apparently he was just having a gay crisis over his best friend.

            Gay crisis?

            Maybe bi crisis, he amended as he reached the sushi place.

            Scott peered in the window, trying to look casual. It only took a few seconds to spot Luis - he was laughing at something his dinner partner - a man with reddish hair, going grey - was saying. He looked happy and something in Scott’s chest tightened again.

            Wait, was he looking up?

            Scott whirled away from the window, and counted down from ten before looking back in. Luis was talking to the waiter now, pointing at something on a menu.

            Scott sat down, away from the window, dropping his head against the cool brick.

            What was he _doing_? He wasn’t in love with Luis, he wasn’t.

            Scott pushed himself to stand and waved down a cab, he needed to stop ruining shit is what he needed.

 

            “Hey man,” Luis’ voice woke him the next morning, and Scott jumped. He had fallen asleep at the table and now his neck hurt nearly as bad as he busted knuckles. His elbow caught the beer he had abandoned before falling asleep and it splashed onto Luis.

            “Luis!” Scott exclaimed, fumbling for a washcloth. “Holy shit, I am so sorry.”

            “It’s cool,” Luis said, chuckling. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you that startled,” he added, turning away to pull off his beer-soaked shirt.      

            Scott’s eyes went instantly to the lines of his back, decorated with what looked suspiciously like scratch marks.

            He looked away.

            “No, Luis, I’m really sorry,” Scott said. “It’s not okay, I suck dude and I am so sorry. I promise I’ll never do or say anything like that ever again, and please just punch me in the face.”

            “What?” Luis let out a surprised laugh from the other room, and was wearing a new shirt when he stepped back in.

            “Yeah, punch me in the face!” Scott repeated. “It’ll make us both feel better, just…” he made a punching motion with his hands, and winced at the air on his exposed knuckles.

            “I’m not gonna punch you in the face, man,” Luis said. “‘sides, you look pretty roughed up already. What’d you do - fight a wall?”

            “Oh,” Scott said, glancing down at his hands. “I, uh, left the gala early. Worked through some stuff at a punching bag and dozed off trying to wrap them up.

            “Need a backbeat for that rap?” Luis asked. Scott rolled his eyes and Luis took the seat next to him. “You know bro, some people use gloves.”

            “I used gloves,” Scott protested as Luis grabbed one of his hands. Luis arched an eyebrow and carefully extracted a small shred of fabric from one of the blisters.

            “They helped,” Scott said. Luis rolled his eyes and poured some of the hydrogen peroxide over Scott’s hands. “Shit!”

            “Oh sorry, forgot to mention this’ll hurt,” Luis added with a smirk.

            “Thanks,” Scott said. “You don’t have to, I can wrap my own hands.”

            “Dude I spent two years in a jail cell with you, you’re horrible at this,” Luis said as he finished wrapping one hand.

            “How was your date?” Scott asked. Luis hands froze for just a second and Scott really wished someone had punched him in the face yesterday.

            “Uh,” Luis hesitated.

            “Seriously, I want to know,” Scott said. “I was being a total asshat - I hope it was a guy, and you did bring I’m home, and you had sex all over the apartment,” he declared, forcing his voice sincere even as a curl of what he now realized was jealousy coiled in his stomach. It worked though, and Luis chuckled as he grabbed Scott’s other hand.

            “Whatever you say man. Had a good date, but I am a gentleman so I cannot disclose anything more,” he said with a grin. “‘sides, we went to his place.”

            “Niiiiiice,” Scott said.

            “You’re good,” Luis said, finishing with the other hand and getting up to wash his own. “‘m going out for doughnuts, want any?”

            “Nah, I’m going to go pass out I think,” Scott said. “Long night.”

            “Sleep tight buddy,” Luis said as Scott went for the safety of his room.

            Scott closed his door and sank down behind it, covering his face with his (now nicely) wrapped hands.

            It was official.

            He really was in love with his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

 

             “So it turns out, you were right - I was jealous,” Scott said. On the other end of the phone line, Maggie sighed.

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah, I wasn’t having a homophobic crisis; I was having some sort of bisexual awakening crisis. Still am, really,” Scott said, leaning back casually on the park bench. 

            “I could have told you that,” Maggie said.

            “Well you didn’t,” Scott sad, “So…”

            “… so?” Maggie echoed after a few seconds of silence.

            “What do I do?” Scott asked.

            “Scott I’m your ex-wife, don’t you think asking me romantic advice is a little weird?” she pointed out.

            “I don’t have anyone else to ask,” Scott replied.

            “Okay I was wrong,” came the response, “It’s not weird - it’s sad.”

            “Ow.”

            “Scott, I’m just going to tell you to talk to him, and be honest, and you’re going to say — “

            “— I can’t do that,” Scott said immediately.

            “Exactly,” Maggie said. “So what’s the point, really?”

            “I can’t Mags, what if I’m just going through some weird mid-life crisis thing and I screw everything up?” Scott said.

            “Funny, I always thought your mid-life crisis was driving your boss’ car into a pool,” Maggie said drily, reminding Scott for a moment why he fell for her in the first place.

            “Ow,” he repeated, not able to stop his grin.

            “Scott, talk to him,” she said firmly. “Good luck.”

            “But — “ Scott frowned down at the now-silent phone. With a sigh, he tucked it int his pocket. That wasn’t much help.

 

 

            Scott looked behind him, the Uber had left and he was on his own. Adjusting his grip on the cactus, he rang the doorbell.

            “Hello?” The woman who answered was not Hope.

            “Darla?” Scott said.

            “Scott?” she replied. Darla was a good friend of Hope’s, and actually fun to hang out with in contrast to basically everyone else Hope had ever introduced him to.

            “Is Hope here?” Scott asked.

            “Darla! Is that the food?” Hope’s voice called from the kitchen, answering that question.

            “No,” Darla called back.

            “Good,” Hope said, voice growing closer. “I know you’re hungry, but I figure if we have a bit of time, we can find a way to pass — Scott?” Hope cut off abruptly.

            “Hey,” he said with a grimace.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I brought you a cactus,” Scott said, lifting it a bit.

            “You’re not trying to win me back?” Hope asked, voice wary.

            “No,” Scott assured her. “I wanted to ask you advice on something, but clearly I’m interrupting so…”

            “Thank-you,” Hope said at the same time as Darla spoke up.

            “Don’t worry, come on in,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

            “Darla,” Hope protested.

            “Hope look at him, he’s so sad,” Darla said, gesturing at Scott. He frowned.

            “Really, I’m okay,” he said.

            “You broke his heart, least we can do is help him out,” Darla continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

            “Hey, I broke it off first,” he pointed out, setting down the cactus. Both women were ignoring him, having a staring contest instead.

            “Fine,” Hope said. “But you leave when the food gets here,” she told him.

            “Scout’s honor,” Scott said.

 

            “So I’m trying to figure out what to do next,” Scott said. “It’s gotten really awkward - I’m pretty sure he’s still pissed at me.” And hour had passed and all three were now picking at the remains of the Pad Thai that had arrived halfway through his story.

            “As he should be,” Darla said with a nod.

            “Yeah, I get that, and I know Dave and Kurt are. They won’t even look at me yet. And then when it’s just Luis and me my brain just sizzles out - I feel like I’m 16 again.”

            “Have you tried just talking to him?” Darla asked.

            “You sound like Maggie,” Scott grumbled.

            “You talked to your ex-wife about this?” Hope clarified, “Really?”

            “And now I’m talking to my ex-whatever-we-were,” Scott pointed out. “Like I said, Kurt and Dave won’t talk to me and I kind of don’t have anyone else to ask!”

            “So that’s a no on the talking to him?” Darla clarified.

            “I’ve never had thoughts like this before,” Scott said with a sigh. “If it’s just my brain freaking out over seeing him with a guy as my current relationship dies! Give me a month and I could totally reset and have already ruined my relationship with my best friend for no reason.”

            “You’re being dramatic,” Hope said.

            “I know!” Scot exclaimed.

            “Well,” Darla said. “If you’re worried about whether or not you’re attracted to guys, there is actually something we can do to figure that out.”

 

            And that’s how Scott found himself at his first gay bar since his college roommate’s bachelor party with his ex girlfriend and whom he strongly suspected was her current one.

            “I hate you,” Hope told him flatly as Darla checked her coat.

            “I hate me too,” he assured her. Darla made her way back to them, bright pink hair easy to spot in the crowd.

            “Scott,” she said, “This is Andrew. Him and his friends are celebrating his 30th birthday, would you like to dance with them?” She was holding onto a man’s arm - he was short and lean with dusty-blond hair and a nice smile.

            “Hi,” Andrew said. “There’s 6 of us and my friend Leon already sprang for bottles of champagne.”

            “Uh sure,” Scott said, Hope nudging him forward.

 

            “You dance pretty well for a straight guy,” Andrew’s friend Leon said in Scott’s ear about an hour later. Scott was flushed, tipsy, sweaty, and almost painfully aroused.

            “Ques - bi,” he corrected, turning.

            “I had hoped,” Leon said, before capturing Scott’s lips in a kiss. It was hot and intense and Scott’s hands tangled into Leon’s hair about the same time his found Scott’s ass. Slowly, Scott managed to redirect until he was pressing Leon against the wall as the other man bit a path up his neck.

            His phone buzzed.

            “You come prepared,” Leon muttered. Scott chuckled.

            “Ignore it,” he breathed. Leon shifted to press him against the wall this time.

            Scott’s phone buzzed.

            And again.

            “Mhmmmm hold on,” he said. “Let me just…” he pulled out his phone to make sure it wasn’t Maggie calling about Cassie.

            **dave : where are you?**

**dave : wtf**

**dave : look up, jackass.**

            Feeling like someone had just dumped cold water on him, Scott looked up. Craning his neck to look past the crowd, and he spotted Dave standing a few feet away looking right at him.

            “I… I gotta go,” he said hurriedly.

            “Hey, everything okay?” Leon asked.

            “Yeah,” Scott lied. “That was just a friend - I gotta go check on them.”

            “Well, maybe next time,” Leo said. He handed Scott his card with a wink, but Scott was distracted as he saw Dave turn away and make for the door. Frantic, Scott shoved his way through the crowd.

            “Dave!” he called, bursting through the doors. Dave turned, giving him an unimpressed look. He turned away again and started walking off. Scott scrambled after him.

            “Wait! Wait,” he said, finally catching up. “What… what are you doing here?”

            “For real, man?” Dave snapped. “I was wing mannin’ for a bro, what the hell is your stupid ass doing here?”

            “I…” Scott stuttered.

            “Or let me rephrase. What the fuck is your homophobic ass doing at a gay nightclub making out with some twink when you have a ritzy girl on the other side of town?” he corrected. Scott winced.

            “I don’t have a girl,” He said. “Hope and I broke up.”

            “What?” Dave asked.

            “The night of the gala…. it doesn’t matter, I realize that was sort of a side-note to your entire point there, but — “   

            “Scott!” Dave said.

            “I kind of had a recent bisexual awakening,” Scott blurted out. He really needed to figure out a better way to say that. Dave was staring and Scott hurried to continue. “I was a total dick A-and I get why everyone is still pissed and I was pissed at myself too because I’ve never done or said anything like that before and I didn’t understand what was happening because.. yeah, nothing like that’s mattered to me before and I took some time to figure out what the hell is going on in my life and I realized it was jealousy because it seems like everyone else is just so comfortable with themselves and I’m so screwed because what the fuck man, I just —“

            “Okay, hold up,” Dave said. He put his hands together, pacing back and forth for a second as he pondered. “You’re saying you were such a dick ‘cause you’re closeted?”

            “Well no, but yeah?” Scott said. “I never realized it before, and that in there was me seeing if I wasn’t just… making it up in my head.”

            “Ohh,” Dave said, eyebrows raising. “You freaked out when you saw Luís with some dude because subconsciously, you wanted to be the dude with ‘I’m and you never realized.”

            “Did you just say subconsciously?” Scott clarified. “No, wait, woah - I did not say anything about wanting to be with Luis!”

            “I ain't an idiot,” Dave said.

            “Ain’t isn’t a word,” Scott grumbled in lieu of anything else. Dave laughed.

            “Damn! You got it bad, huh?” he said. Scott didn’t reply and Dave let out a low whistle.

            “I don’t know,” Scott admitted. It was quiet for a beat.

            “You need a ride? My car’s parked up a block.”

            “That’d be nice, thanks,” Scott replied.

 

            Hours later, Scott woke up blearily - sprawled on the couch with an X-Box controller still on his stomach. He started to move, but when he realized the murmers he heard in the distance were apart of a conversation about him, he stilled and closed his eyes.

            “— means you ain’t pissed at him anymore?” Luis was saying.

            “He’s on his way to making amends,” Dave replied.

            “He didn’t mean anything by it, you know how Scotty can be,” Luis said. Scott had a split second to wonder what that was supposed to mean before realizing that this was the first time he had heard Luis call him ‘Scotty’ in over two weeks.

            “He can be a snob, but that don’t mean he can get away with being an asshole - ‘least not to his crew,” Dave said.

            “I dunno,” Luis said. “I’m kinda worried ‘bout him.”

            “Dude’s a grown-ass man, Luis,” Dave said. “Anyway, I’ll hit you up tomorrow.”

            “See you,” Luis said. There was the sound of the door closing and locking, and Luis drew closer. He let out a low sigh, Scott felt a blanket drop over him, and Luis walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

            “Ah,” Scott groaned as we woke up on the couch the next morning. “FUCK I’m old.” He rubbed at his back, trying to stretch out once he got to his feet.

            “Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Luis said. “You know you got a bed, yeah?”

            “I do,” Scott said. “But it’s possible that the me from 8 hours ago forgot that.”

            “Long night?” Luis clarified. Scott blinked, memories from the night before drifting into his cloudy brain.

            “Shit,” he muttered. “Yeah, some questionable decisions were made.”

            “Anything fun?” Luis asked, holding up a coffee mug for Scott as he walked past. Scott’s mind flashed back to Leon - teeth on his neck, hands creeping low, and his knuckles went white in his grip on the mug. He cleared his throat.

            “Nope.”

            “Eh, no fun old man,” Luis said. “You go out with Hope?”

            “Yeah,” Scott said, pouring his coffee. “We went — “ oh. That was right, he’d never told Luis about the break-up and suddenly it was the last thing he wanted to bring up, “We went dancing with a friend of hers.”

            “Oh?” Luis asked, eyebrows raised.

            “Not like that, man,” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “Hope and I…” he paused. “We kinda…” he couldn’t get the words out, “we had a pretty weird night.”

            “Well you gotta call me if you’re gonna get your dance on, bro!” Luis said with a grin. “Especially if there’s a friend,” he added with a wink.

            Recognizing the vauge sense of nausea he was feeling as jealousy did not make it easier for Scott to speak.

            “I’ll try to remember that,” he said, cleared his throat, “ I thought you were working last night anyway?”

            “I was, Bro,” Luis said. “Actually I think your girl and her friend stopped by the club I was bouncin’ - I thought I saw her on the floor at one point.”

            “Oh,” Scott said. “Ha - yeah, they wanted to keep going when I decided to come back and play video games.”

            “You are old, man - gotta be able to keep up with your lady!” Luis scolded with a laugh.

            “I assure you,” Scott said - trying and utterly failing to keep his brain from flashing back to that image of Luís asking Tom if he’d already tired him out. - “My stamina is fine,” he finished delicately.

            “Whatever bro,” Luís replied. “Got anything planned for today?”

            “No,” Scott says, instantly deciding to ignore anything that came up. “Why?”

            “My cousin Lupita’s got a show up tonight - said I’d go,” Luis said. “Wanna come? It’s supposed to be good.”

            “It’s not another one-woman thing, is it?” Scott clarified.

            “Nope.”

            “Sure,” Scott said. “Isn’t Lupita the one that Dave claims to be in love with?”

            “My dear cousin has broken many hearts Scotty, Dave is not alone.” Luis said with a nod. Scott couldn’t help the - frankly - stupid grin that broke out over his face at hearing his name.

            “I’m sure,” he said. Luis grinned and went back to his cereal Scott took the moment to watch him - for all his talk, Luis clearly hadn’t been up long, his hair was still rumpled from sleep - and in that moment Scott realized that he really was in love with his best friend. He wasn’t having a mid-life crisis, he easing having a post-breakup emotional upheaval… he just loved Luis.

            Now what?

 

            Not much changed in the next couple of weeks.

            Kurt and Dave started hanging around again, Cassie visited and they took her to the zoo, Hope and Darla officially decided they were dating, Scott pretended to Luis that he was still seeing Hope for no reason he could think of, and he slowly fell deeper and deeper in love with his best friend.

            Granted things changed a little bit - for one thing Scott tried to avoid alcohol as much as possible. He was a morose kind of drunk, and that was the last kind of mood he needed to be in right now. He also tried to avoid spending time one-on-one with Luis, just to avoid doing anything stupid to ruin his friendship. It was harder than he thought - for all that he used to think Kurt and Dave lived on their couch, the two didn’t really spend all that much time there anymore.

            He also tried dating, or at least testing the waters. After several days of deliberation, he had dug Leon’s card out of his wallet and the two had gone out to dinner twice. It had been alright, but Leon called it off saying he didn’t feel any spark and Scott couldn’t really bring himself t feel bad about it.

            Life was basically at an impasse, and Scott liked it. And no matter what Hope suggested, he didn’t want to screw it up.

            And then he screws it up.

 

            Luis came home from his date alone, and - as bad of a friend as it made him feel, Scott was glad. He stood under the guise of walking to grab a beer.

            “Bad night?” he asked, patting Luis on the sounder as he passed. He was going for casual, so it made sense that he tripped instead. Scott scrambled and Luis reached out to steady him.

            “Dang Scotty, be careful,” he said with a laugh. Scott made to reply but Luis seemed to linger for a second before he let go, and Scott could swear his eyes had focused on his lips for just a beat.

            Not even allowing himself time to think, Scott leaned forward and kissed him.

            For a split second Luis was too surprised to move, but about the time Scott realized what the hell he’d just done Luis’ hands came up and shoved him back.

            “Scotty, dude, what - what are you doing?” Luis asked, face flushed as Scott caught his breath, dread pooling in his stomach.

            “Kissing you,” he said. His brain blanked on anything more.

            “What?” Luis squeaked. He ran a hand over his face. “Hey man I don’t… what’s going’ on, are you trippin’ right now?”

            “No! Luis I’m not… on anything,” Scott said. “I wanted to kiss you and I got the vibe you might be open to it and I was wrong and I am so sorry.” Scott sort of felt like the was having an out-of-body experience - like the was just a ghost watching his idiot self screw up the best friendship he’d ever had.

            “You got a girlfriend!” Luis exclaimed.

            “No,” Scott said. “I d — we broke up.”

            “What?” Luis repeated. “When?”

            “A month or two ago,” Scott said, shifting awkwardly. Now Luis was giving him a different look - almost hurt.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded. Scott winced.

            “It never seemed to be a good time?” he tried.

            “Is this a good time for…” Luis waved his hand around, “This?”

            “Obviously not,” Scott said. “I was… I’m really sorry, can we pretend this never happened?”

            “I don’t want to pretend this never happened,” Luis said.

            “You don’t?” Scott clarified, blinking.

            “I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you!” Luis replied. Scott winced.

            “That sounds more difficult.”

            “You can’t just go around —“ Luis started.

            “I know, I’m sorry!” Scott rushed to interrupt. “Please can we just forget it?”

            “No Scott,” Luis said. “You owe me an explanation.”

            “I don’t even know where to start,” Scott protested weakly.

            “Try the beginning,” Luis said.

            “Uh,” Scott floundered for a second. “Do you remember a few months ago, when I came into the apartment to find Tom naked in our kitchen?”

            “… yeah?” Luis said slowly.

            “Uh, since then I’ve sort of been… working through some stuff,” Scott winced as he continued - nothing was coming out right. “Some bisexuality stuff.”

            Luis’ eyebrows shot up - face a perfect picture of surprise. Which was a little unfair, Scott thought idly, considering he had just tried to kiss the man.

            “Wow Scotty I had no idea. You know you can talk to me about anything - and it’s not the first time Tom’s made a guy question himself if his stories are to be believed,” Luis said. Scott winced, but in for a penny…

            “No, it wasn’t… Tom,” Scott said, voice going quiet. Luis looked confused for another second, but then his eyes widened.

            “Oh,” he said.

            “Yeah,” Scott replied. The apartment was silent. The quiet was stifling and after a few seconds Scott cleared his throat. “So I just… I didn’t actually realize what was going on in my own head until a few weeks ago and I’ve been trying not to… do all this and make things weird and now can.. have you ever thought about it? About me like that?” Luis looked at him, surprised again(or still, Scott allowed). And frankly Scott was surprised at himself, he hadn’t actually planned on asking until it came out.

            “Scotty,” Luis said slowly. He sighed, “Nah, I’ve never looked at you that way.”

            “Right,” Scott said. “Well I get that, I’ll just —“ Luis let out a frustrated-sounding groan, hiding his face in his hands for a second before straightening up.

            “Y’know what? No,” he said, face serious. “I don’t want to lie, I have thought about it before. A lot, actually.”

            “You have?” Scott clarified. “Then… ?”

            ‘No,” Luis said firmly. “Scott, you can’t just suddenly drop all this on me! Half an hour ago you are my friend and roommate with a hot snooty girlfriend and now I just — I have no clue what to think!” Luis paced as he spoke, hands dancing through the air.

            “I’m sorry,” Scott said. Luis sighed, posture going from tense to tired.

            “I know you are,” he said. “I need to go process some stuff.”

            Scott jumped as Luis grabbed his keys.

            “Woah! Hey, don’t — I’ll go, I’m the one making things — “

            “I need some air,” Luis said calmly. He left, closing the door firmly behind him.

            Scott stared at the closed door for a few seconds, brain trying to catch up to the past few minutes. Shit.

            SHIT.

            He was the world’s biggest idiot. He was the worst friend in the world, worst roommate in the world, and he felt pretty strong about his standing in running for the worst human in the world. What in the hell had he been thinking?

            The door flew open - it clambered against the wall and creaked back to rest against Luis, who was standing there with a determined look. He held up a hand to stop any response and Scott’s voice died in his throat.

            “All that shit I just said?” Luis said. “Still true - but I ain’t never gonna forgive myself if I don’t do this.”

            and with two steps he strode over, cupped the sides of Scott’s face, and pulled him in to a kiss.

            Luis’ hand was warm and rough - as he slowly moved his fingers through Scott’s hair to the back of his head Scott couldn’t help his shudder. For his part, Scott grasped the front of Luis’ jacket and held on.

            Luis let out a soft moan, and Scott’s lips chased another kiss as he pulled away. For a second they just stood there, too close. Luis’ eyes were dark and his tongue flashed over his lips as his eyes darted down to Scott’s own lips for so fast a second he could have imagined it.

            And then Luis took a step back, and then another.

            For another long moment, they just watched one another. Then Luis turned and left again, closing the door behind him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

            Dave stopped by sometime later – Scott honestly wasn’t sure if it was hours or days, but he walked over to Scott’s nest of blankets and booze on the couch and sighed.

            “For real, man?” he said.

            “What?” Scott muttered, wincing as Dave pushed one of the make-shift curtains away from the window.. “I can’t take a day to wallow? I well-earned this wallow.”

            “What did you do?” Dave asked. “Luis showed up last night and crashed on my couch, wouldn’t say anything about what went down but I figured it had something to do with you.”

            “Isse’ okay?” Scott asked, peering blearily up at him. Dave rolled his eyes.

            “He’s fine, what’d you do?” he repeated, grabbing the bottle out of Scott’s hand as he took another swig.

            “I kissed ‘im,” Scott said, taking a half-hearted swipe at it.

            “You what?” Dave exclaimed, staring.

            “Planted one on ‘im,” Scott said. “Just another Scott Lang original fuck up.”

            “Shit,” Dave said. “I’m guessin’ that didn’t go down real good ‘sidering you never told him about your breakup.”

            “Nope,” Scott said. Rustling under one of his blankets, he pulled out another bottle of beer, frowning when he found it empty. “He stormed out.”

            “That explains a lot,” Dave said, taking a draw from the bottle. “This is shit by the way.”

            “All I could find,” Scott admitted. “ Beer wasn’ doin’ it and I been avoidin’ alcohol so that’s all I had. Didn’t want to screw things up, but looks like I don’ need alcohol for that!” He gave a bitter smile.

            “I forgot how whiney you get when you’re toasted, man,” Dave said, cringing. “Go take a shower and we’ll go for a walk to sober you up.“

            “ ‘m not _that_ drunk,” Scott protested. “’m smart! I know you jus’ wanna get me outta here so Luis can come back an’ still avoid me.”

            “Look,” Dave said, rolling his eyes. “You want the first time you got an opportunity to ‘pologize to Luis in person to be when you’re off your ass?”

            Scott considered this for a beat.

            “No,” he muttered.

            “There you go, moron,” Dave said. Scott glowered.

 

            “Okay, I remember why I didn’t want to be sober now,” Scott said with a wince, rubbing at his head about an hour later, sitting in the corner of a diner with Dave and more coffee than really seemed reasonable. “Shit. Shit, where is he? I need to – wait, where’s my phone?” he blinked, patting at his pockets.

            “I took it,” Dave said.

            “I need to try to apologize!” Scott protested. “Seriously man – my phone.”

            “What you need is to give your bro space, dude,” Dave said, sipping at his own coffee. “He said he needed to do some thinkin’ – let him.”

            “And do what?” Scott asked with a glare.

            “Not drink?” Dave suggested. Scott rolled his eyes and Dave frowned at him. “Man, you had your breakdown months ago and it took you a long ass time to figure your shit out – you can’t give the dude some time?”

            Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.

            “Shit,” he said.

            “Eat your pancakes,” Dave said. “I don’t get paid enough for your stupid-ass problems, you owe me.”

            Scott put his head on the table.

 

            The first thing Scott did when he got back to the apartment – his drunk self was right, Luis had clearly been there while he was out – was panic.

            And then he cleaned.

            Then he looked at apartment listings.

            And then he panicked again.

            And then he spent three days in his lab until Hope found him crashing on a cot in his office and sent him home.

            The last thing he expected when he walked through the door was for Luis to be there, perched on the counter and clearly waiting for him. Scott stared for a beat and then spun back around and walked back out the door to sit in the hallway for a second.

            He took a deep breath in, and out, and stood back up.

 

            “There y’ are,” Luis said as Scott walked back in, “For a second I thought you’d take off.”

           “You’re the one who left,” Scott pointed out, regretting it immediately. He turned away, focusing on closing the door. “Sorry,” he muttered.

            “You’re right,” Luis said. “I did leave. But I ain’t sorry about it – I had things to think about.”

            For a moment, they just stood there – watching one another. Luis looked calm, Scott kind of assumed that he looked the opposite.

            “How did you know I was coming back to the apartment now?” Scott asked, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

            “Hope called me,” Luis said. Scott blinked, startled. “Said she found you sleeping in your office and told me to make sure you stayed out of the lab for at least 48 hours.”

            “Shit,” Scott muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

            “So, looks like I was the only one around who didn’t hear about your breakup,” Luis said. “Aparently it’s old news, which is pretty trippy right? I mean, for me to be the last you know ‘sidering I’m your roommate?”

            “Luis…” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders, arms wide. “I’m sorry.”

            “Why did you lie to me, man?” Luis asked. Scott sighed, glancing down.

            “I didn’t want to get into the reason for the breakup,” he said. “Pretending that we were still together seemed… easier.”

            “Than talking to me?” Luis clarified. Scott shrugged.

            “I didn’t know what to say,” he admitted.

            “Bro, pretty much anything woulda’ been better than what chu ended up doing,” Luis pointed out.

            “I know,” Scott replied.

            Luis was quiet, watching him for a few moments, and Scott scrambled to try to find the right words.

            “And, I mean, I can mover too. Not… right now, but soon. You won’t have to see me, really!”

            “Bro, calm down. I’m not kickin’ you out,” Luis said. “I’m just askin’ for a bit more communication and some warning before you start kissin’ me.” He added with an amused grin. Scott flushed, averting his eyes.

            “I’m really sorry Luis,” he said. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

            “You sure about that?” Luis asked after another pause.

            “What?” Scott asked, looking up.

            “Well man, I’m just sayin’ – say we do go out or whatever, you just never gonna kiss me proper like?” Luis said, voice casual.

            “What?” Scott said again, blinking. “what are you…?”

            “I’m givin’ you a shot, Scotty,” Luis replied. “Woo me.”

            “What, like now?” Scott clarified. Luis shrugged.

            “Right now,” he said.

            “For real?” Scott felt like a broken record, but he wasn’t sure this was really happening. Part of him was wondering if he wasn’t still at the lab curled up under his desk. Luis closed the distance between them and touched Scott’s arm – warm, and real, and _there_.

            “Scotty,” he said. His voice was quiet, and he slowly moved in to press their lips together.

            “Shit,” Scott said faintly into Luis’ lips as one hand came up to grip the front of his shirt. “You are never getting rid of me.”

            “That’s kinda’ the idea,” Luis told him with a wicked smile before moving in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much! Feel free to stop by my tumblr (Mockingbirdie) to ask any questions. I like to post a follow-up post on there with commentary for fic because I'm a nerd like that.   
> But seriously, thank-you guys for the support.


End file.
